


More than a Bro-friend

by majesticduxk



Series: BoKuroo2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, attempted humour, oblivious Kuroo, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kuroo is in love with his best friend. The problem? He’s been trying to tell him for ages, but the man is so fucking oblivious. So how’s Kuroo tell Bokuto he wants to be more than his brofriend?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuroo2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	More than a Bro-friend

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is just fluff, for day 2 of BoKuroo Week 2020. The prompt was friends to lovers.

The thing is, Bokuto’s ass is amazing. And Kuroo has spent many, many hours staring at it. Regular training combined with those short shorts… the way Bokuto crouches down in those tight, short shorts. When Bokuto jumps, bends, flops down on the couch, walks, or breathes. Basically, Kuroo is obsessed with Bokuto’s ass. 

And don’t even get him started on the knee sleeves…

And to be clear, he wouldn’t be so obsessed with that round and gorgeous ass if it wasn’t attached to Bokuto. Fun, happy, supportive, hilarious, amazing Bokuto. It just helped that he was strong, and ripped, with thick thighs, and the plumpest, juiciest ass Kuroo had ever wanted to bite and fuck and make love too. 

Not that he would. He was a gentleman, and Bokuto had never shown even a hint of interest. If he did though… Kuroo sighed deeply. 

“Just ask him out. I can’t deal with your maudlin sighing any longer.”

Rolling over, Kuroo let his head rest on Kenma’s shoulder. As usual, Kenma was leaning against the bed, knees up to his chest, playing on his handheld. Kuroo was very careful not to bump him. Kenma got pissed if he lost a life, and Kuroo does not want the blame! 

“I can’t, Kenma. We’re _friends_. And that’s more important to me than anything.”

Shrugging Kuroo’s head off his shoulder, Kenma pressed pause. Kuroo say up straight. It wasn’t often that Kenma stopped his games. 

“This is ridiculous, Kuroo. You spend most weekends together. You go to the movies. You eat ice cream. You even did a four hour round trip to go to the beach! In any other world these would be dates. And instead of asking him out, you come here and complain, and it’s going to get to the point where you stop seeing him. And what d’you think will happen then? Bokuto’s going to be hurt because he’ll blame himself. If he rejects you, at least you’ll both know. I don’t think he will, though,” Kenma added casually, going back to his game. 

“But you don’t know what’ll happen, Kenma!”

This time Kenma ignores Kuroo’s sighs. 

~o~

The words stayed with him though. They were doing… not dates. They were hanging out like bros. Kuroo loved spending time with Bokuto, but he couldn’t keep pining after his best friend. And if he pulled back, then yeah. Bokuto _would_ somehow blame himself, because that was Bo all over.   
Endlessly kind and caring. Always giving everyone else the praise, acknowledging everyone’s efforts, never acknowledging his own. And always, _always_ shouldering the blame when anything went wrong. 

All of this meant that, like it or not, Kuroo was going to have to confess. But it had to be at the right time. It had to be in private – there was no way that Kuroo could hack a public rejection – and it needed to be on a weekend so he could wallow in misery after he was rejected. 

So, yeah. He was totally going to ask Bokuto out, as soon as the stars aligned to make it happen. 

And then the stars aligned. 

~o~

“We’ll be away all weekend, Tetsurou. Are you going to be okay on your own?”

Kuroo’s parents never went away. But here they were, going away for _multiple_ days. For the whole weekend in fact. 

“Mom! I’m 18! Of course I can look after myself for three days.”

His mother sent him A Look.

“We’re trusting you to behave, Testurou. No parties, nothing like that.”

“Can Bo come and stay?”

His father laughed, and ruffled his hair, ignoring Kuroo’s offended _Dad_! 

“Sure thing. If his parent’s okay it, he can stay the whole weekend. We won’t be back until Tuesday, and honestly? I’ll feel better knowing you aren’t here alone.”

“I’m an adult,” Kuroo couldn’t help saying, but really? If Bo came round maybe he could finally confess. 

Maybe. 

No. Definitely. He was definitely going to confess.

~o~

Step one was to contact him.

To: Sexy Owl  
 _Brooooooo. My parents are going away until Tuesday. Come for the weekend? We can have a movie marathon and eat whatever you want!_

To: Cat Daddy  
 _Broooo! Sweet! I want pizza! And ramen! And cake! And icecream!_

To: Sexy Owl  
 _Exactly how long are you planning on staying?_

To: Cat Daddy  
 _until Tuesday! Can’t leave my best bro alone! But I’ll ask mom first_

To Cat Daddy  
 _Is that okay??? I can stay less time if you like?????_

To: Sexy Owl  
 _Nah bro, my house is your house. Or in this case my bed, but you know what I mean!_

Kuroo stared at the last message. Was that innocent, or was he coming on to Bokuto? Maybe he was just foreshadowing what was to come. But was he coming on too strong? Given Bokuto’s reply of _(*≧▽≦)(*≧▽≦)(*≧▽≦)(*≧▽≦)(*≧▽≦)_ it had probably gone over Bo’s head. 

Right. The time was set. The date was set. The only thing left to do now, was to confess. 

~o~

“Testuuuuuuuuu!!!” 

Bokuto was as loud and enthusiastic as always, and he threw himself into Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo clamped his arms around Bokuto’s waist, both so he didn’t hall over, and also so that his hands weren’t tempted to drift further down. God, he really was a perv! Shaking it off, he pulled back a little, to give Bokuto his most charming grin. 

“Glad you’re here, Bo. Now c’mon in. I got your favourite chips, and we can figure out what to do for proper food later.”

Chirping a belated _sorry for the intrusion_ , Bokuto kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the loungeroom. Shaking his head, Kuroo couldn’t help smile as he followed. 

“Just because my parents aren’t here doesn’t mean you own the place, Bo.”

Bokuto – who had already thrown himself on the couch – just looked up and pouted. “So we weren’t going to watch a movie?”

God, Kuroo was weak to that expression. 

“Yeah, Bo. We’re gonna watch a movie.”

~o~

As it happened, they watched five movies. Well. Kuroo put on five movies. Bokuto dozed off during three of them, and completely slept through number four. Not that it bothered Kuroo. Bo was a cuddly sleeper – both a blessing and a curse, and when Kuroo made himself comfortable in far the corner of the couch, Bokuto had somehow slithered up until his head was resting against Kuroo’s chest. 

It was only natural that Kuroo’s arms would come around, keeping Bokuto nice and secure. After all, he convinced himself, it would be terrible if Bo fell off. He’d be all tired eyed, and upset, and… Fuck. That would be a good look on him too! In his head he could see Kenma rolling his eyes, and telling him with a deadpan _you think all looks are good on him_. 

It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault if that was true. 

He didn’t pay much attention to the TV, instead watching the play of light on Bokuto’s face. His lashes cast shadows, and in complete contrast to every day, his face was still. In rest, he looked so sweet. His mouth had a slight uptilt, as if he were happy to be here and Kuroo’s heart clenched. Was that just wishful thinking?

While he never stopped looking, at some point Kuroo too fell asleep. 

~o~

When he woke u,p his back was sore, his legs had gone to sleep, and somehow Bokuto had slithered up even further onto Kuroo – he’d managed a tight curl, all snug between Kuroo’s legs, with his head is tucked up under Kuroo’s chin and his face resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

And he’d drooled all over Kuroo shirt. 

Blinking, Kuroo considered. The soft snores were totally adorable, and the drool wasn’t even that bad… 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Kuroo informed the sleeping Bokuto. He’d been drooled on before. They traveled for volleyball and they worked hard. Most times, they fell asleep in the bus, and there were a few droolers… It was just a thing you got used to. But generally you _pushed_ the drooler away. You didn’t softly stroke their hair, holding them closer as you make heart eyes at them. “You know you’re in love when even the drool is cute.”

When Kuroo looked back at Bokuto’s face, his eyes were wide open and staring up at Kuroo. A cold flush ran through his body, and Kuroo almost fainted. Shit! Why the fuck didn’t he say that in his head? That wasn’t how he wanted to confess!

Jerking away, Kuroo didn’t get far. In fact, he barely moved at all. A sleepy Bo was a deadweight, and instead of using all the power to punch Kuroo and run away. Bokuto actually grumbled crankily and wrapped his arms tighter around Kuroo’s middle. 

Kuroo stopped breathing when Bokuto nuzzled at his belly. 

“Don’t move, Tets. I’m comfy.”

Comfy. Great. Well Kuroo wasn’t comfy! His dick was a millisecond away from poking into Bokuto’s face. What the hell?

“Uh, Bo? How about some personal space?”

Bokuto just tightened his hold. “No. I like being here.”

“I can’t breathe!” Kuroo batted feebly at Bokuto’s hands, his mind going a mile a minute.

 _I can do this_ , Kuroo told himself. _I’m not a perv. I can control myself. Through will power alone I will keep my dick soft_.

“That’s impressive, Tets. I’m pretty sure I got a boner at practice cos the wind blew on me.” Bokuto’s head was still snuggled against Kuroo’s belly, his breath puffing against him.

 _Fuck. What else can blow?_ Kuroo’s brain went off on a tangent before he paid attention to the important stuff. 

“I said that out loud?”

Bokuto nodded against Kuroo’s belly and his hand came up to card through his hair. Some of the gel had rubbed out, and it was sticking up in some places, and laying flatter in others. It felt soft. 

“And you’re not running away?” Kuroo had to check.

Bokuto finally looked up and frowned at him. “Why would I run away? ‘Cos I give you a hard on? That’s good, right? I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for months.”

Kuroo’s draw dropped. “You... you what? You goddamn brat! You could have said something! You could have asked me!”

Bokuto looked vaguely offended. “No. It was your turn. I ask you out all the time, but you never take it seriously.“

Kuroo felt his jaw drop. “All those bro dates were real dates? “The ice cream? The movies? The beach day?”

Shit. Kuroo really was thick. All this time, they could have been… “Hang on. You never actually asked me out, like a boyfriend. You were all, c’mon Kuroo let’s go have fun. You never said they were dates. I would have remembered that!”

Against his belly, Bokuto sighed contentedly. “Nah, they _were_ bro dates, but only because your oblivious. We’ll do it again, but I’ll kiss you next time. Like this.”

Hauling himself up, Bokuto got on his knees, and reaching forward took Kuroo’s chin in his hand. Then ever so gently pressed his lips against Kuroo’s. Bokuto’s lips were much softer than they looked. The kiss was gentle and it was sweet. 

And it was the start of something new. 

“Oi! I haven’t asked you out yet.”

Bokuto grinned at him, as Kuroo’s arms crept round his back and rested on his ass. “But you will!”


End file.
